


arm in arm (as we sing away)

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x04, AOS S4, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, some mild angst bc it's canon compat what can ya do but I tried to focus on the fluff bc we need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: We'll remember this night when we're old and grayCause in the future these will be the good ol' days-A bittersweet mixed bag of emotions, inspired by and set directly after the 4x04 sneak peek. Daisy and Simmons reconnect, and concern, celebration, and much teasing ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'Good Ol' Days' by the Script

Simmons supported Daisy to the bedroom. A mattress covered with a plastic sheet was the only thing in the room, but it was better than nothing. Despite Daisy’s protests, Simmons pushed the bottle of water into her hands and all but ran to the pharmacy around the corner. Eying the cashier down seemed to do most of the work and she soon returned with bandages, towels, tweezers, antiseptic and a painkiller of the strongest strength she could manage without a prescription.

“You work fast,” Daisy murmured upon her return, as Simmons let her supplies spill onto the bed.

“Take your shirt off,’ Simmons ordered. Daisy raised her eyebrows. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Wincing, Daisy pinched the bottom of her tank top and tried to pull it over her head. After a few seconds of watching her struggle, Simmons stepped in and helped. She scowled at the wound in Daisy’s shoulder; a bullet wound, not deep, but poorly and painfully placed, almost underneath her shoulder blade. 

“Lie down.” 

“You could at least buy me dinner first.” 

“Don’t tempt me,” Simmons murmured. If Daisy was prepared to damage her bones so recklessly, it was unlikely she would have been feeding herself properly. 

“I don’t know if Fitz would go for that,” Daisy remarked. 

 _“Down,”_ Simmons insisted. With a victorious grin, Daisy obeyed, resting her chin on her hands and leaving her back exposed to Simmons’ ministrations. 

“This is a pretty sweet pad though,” Daisy mused, in between wincing at the tweezers’ pull. “The kitchen could do with another power point, probably, but it’s pretty nice. Got a decent sized fridge-hole. And the skirting’s nice. Bathroom’s clean. Some of the tiles are a little cracked but, y’know, so are the best of us.”

She sucked in air through her teeth as Simmons swabbed the wound with antiseptic. Simmons hummed to herself. 

“So you’re a real estate agent now?” 

“Just looking out,” Daisy promised. “Can’t have my best friends in a sub-par love nest.” 

“Now that would not do,” Simmons agreed. 

“And I bet you could argue down the price now that there’s blood all over it. You’re welcome.” 

“How thoughtful of you.” Simmons pressed her lips together. It was so classically Daisy, and yet darker…it was reassuring and painful at once. She sat back and instructed Daisy to sit up, and began wrapping the bandage around her chest. 

Daisy stared at the wall in front of her, letting Simmons work in silence. Her heart thudded, loud and uneven, in her chest, bursting with so much to tell Simmons. Apologies. Reassurances. Pleas for help. And she really, really wanted a hug. The bandage would have to do, she figured, biting her lip to stop herself speaking, and to remind herself to stop wanting. If she was ever going to leave for real, she had to let all of that go. 

 _Who are you kidding?_ she asked herself. But as she clenched her fists, she felt her arms sting, and remembered why she was here, and why all this was the way it was. 

“I’m happy for you two,” Daisy said, solemnly. “I’m sorry I can’t…be around.”

“I’m sorry I can’t lock you in the med bay for the next six weeks,” Simmons returned, “but you know. We all have our burdens to bear. Turn around.” 

Daisy did, and Simmons took her arm without a word. She kept her head down, but was unable to hide her horror and sadness at the damage Daisy had done. 

“I’m taking care of myself,” Daisy promised, trying to catch Simmons’ eye. 

Simmons ground her teeth together, finding it difficult to think of an appropriate response as concern flared into frustration. 

“Those tablets won’t work forever,” she ended up saying. “You need rest.” 

“Yes, mum.” 

“It’s not funny! Daisy!” Simmons lifted her hands from Daisy’s arm, in case a strong movement disturbed her injuries. “I know Elena’s been smuggling you medication and you know what? I haven’t told anyone, not even Fitz, until last week when your cover got blown. And why not? Because I’ve been climbing the ladder like a good little soldier and doing everything in my power to keep Shield off your tail. And all the while, I’ve been worried sick! We all have.” 

Daisy pressed her lips together, but in the end, the combined desires to hide and to make Simmons laugh meant the temptation was too strong. 

“…Does this mean I’m grounded?” 

Simmons frowned in confusion, and played her own words back in her head. She snorted with laughter and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, in lieu of covering her face.

“Okay, I guess it is a little funny. Partly. Maybe,” she conceded. “And you know I’d ground you if I could.” 

“I can imagine it now. And Fitz’d be all ‘we’re not mad, just disappointed’.” Daisy affected an exaggeratedly concerned expression, talking to an imaginary child.

“I don’t know…” Simmons mused, “Fitz can have a bit of a temper, especially when he’s worried. I feel like he’d tend toward the ‘what sort of time do you call this?’ mode of parenting.” 

“So you admit it!” Daisy jabbed a finger at Simmons. “You’ve thought about Fitz as a dad. You haaaaave.” 

“What? No. I haven’t. We’re not even – I mean we haven’t even –“ Simmons eyes searched the room, but a blush had already bloomed down her cheeks. “Okay, not seriously, but it may have…crossed my mind. In a way off, dreamland, potential future kind of way. You mustn’t say anything!”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Daisy crossed her heart dramatically. 

“You make it sound so scandalous,” Simmons scolded, rolling her eyes. 

“No, what was scandalous was I had to find out you two did the do from _MACK._ Do you know how insulting that is?! I mean _sure_ I was under the influence of an alien parasite but you could have made an effort.” Daisy snorted. 

“Oh God, Mack.” Simmons groaned. “He must have been sitting in that Quinjet for hours.” 

“No. He wasn’t. He went back to the bar because your bedroom eyes were so hardcore he could see what was coming from a mile away. Honestly you two. I’m surprised you haven’t brought the base down.”

“I’m just surprised we didn’t bring the plane down.”

Daisy gaped at Simmons coy expression. 

“You didn’t-“ 

“Mile High club!” Simmons cheered, and – lightly – high-fived Daisy’s good hand when it was offered. After a moment, she paused to add; “That was a separate time, by the way. Mack wasn’t there for that. Just to clarify.”

“Yeah, thanks, I got that. How did Fitz feel about it? I wouldn’t have picked him for the Mile High type.”

“Well…he may or may not have had his…ego…inflated at the time, by my rather copious praising of his plane. It’s the biggest in the air right now. And worth a billion dollars, apparently.”

Daisy, feigning confusion, teased: 

“So wait, is his ego or the plane the metaphor here?” 

Simmons grinned. 

“A billion dollars! That’s a pretty impressive ‘ego’.” 

“Only the best for Doctor Doctor Jemma Simmons.” 

“You know it. I’m going to tell him you said that.” 

“Take a picture for me.”

“Of his ego?” 

Daisy gagged. “Please God no.” 

“Actually, that reminds me-“

“No!” Daisy shrieked, scrambling away and trying to cover her eyes as Simmons reached for her phone. Laughing, Simmons held out the photos she’d wanted to show from a small distance away, as a sign of goodwill.

“I just wanted to get your opinion on some of the other places we were looking at. No egos in sight, I promise.” 

As Daisy took the phone, she felt her heart clench. It was a good thing, she told herself, to see FitzSimmons moving on. It was a good thing that they could be happy without her. There was no reason why they shouldn’t be. And they clearly missed her, so it wasn’t like they had entirely abandoned her. Yet there was so much Daisy felt like she had missed, and there’d only be more if she really did walk away. Her heart sunk. Maybe she shouldn’t have stayed after all. FitzSimmons deserved good people around them, and like Gabe had said, that wasn’t her. 

But as Simmons shimmied up beside Daisy on the crappy mattress in the dusty dark, excitedly regaling tales of their domestic adventures, Daisy couldn’t bring herself to pull away.


End file.
